Graduation Congratulations
by torib0o
Summary: Graduation is a time of celebration in anyone's life.Set in the same universe as Trick or Treat and By Your Side. ShikaNeji, AU, Alternative Universe, Yaoi, Crossdressing/ Trans, slight OOC. ShikamaruNeji, Shikamaru/Neji. Rated T for crossdressing.


A/N: There are a TON of things I should be doing right now; photo shoots, graduation preparation, a couple of request fics, regular fics, and some beta work but I was struck by inspiration.

Tomorrow is my graduation, and I'm gitty, excited, and inspired (despite the disaster the actual ceremony is bound to be). Congratulations to everyone who is graduating or has graduated this year, whether it be from high school, like myself, or college. Congrats to the class of '09, we're finally finished….until the next journey begins.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

Despite the rules that explicitly stated that smoking was forbidden, he took another drag off his cigarette, noting that the secretaries to the head of the guidance department were doing the same. It'd been a year since he was in this same place, although then it was for himself.

Today, he was attending the graduation ceremony for Konoha Academy's senior class, although not the entire class. No, he was there for one specific person. He was, however, a guest of honor considering he was the preceding class's valedictorian despite the small amount of work he did and his lack of effort.

Watching the principal make his way to the podium once more, the boy dropped his cigarette to the grass below and quickly stomped it out as he stood, his name finally being called. He took a deep breath, one out of annoyance as he walked to the dais.

"Welcome to the graduation ceremony for the class of two thousand and nine. It is a great honor to be here as former valedictorian and it gives me great honor to introduce this year's current valedictorian, a great friend of mine," he took a moment to look to his right where the current valedictorian sat, flashing him a proud smile. "Hyuuga Neji."

Neji smiled as he stood, smoothing out his white gown; he'd fought tooth and nail for that gown.

The colors of Konoha Academy were blue and white and traditionally, upon graduation, the boys were to wear royal blue gown and the girls, white. Despite Neji's choice in clothing, he was a boy but after fighting with the young Hyuuga over the course of months, he'd brought a source with which no argument could be had, Nara Shikamaru.

After fighting with the Nara two years prior, the administration knew that they weren't prepared to argue with such an articulate, precise young man, therefore, they'd conceded and given Neji the gown he'd wanted.

Now, as he made his way to the podium, Neji couldn't keep the smile off his face. This was the day he'd been waiting for, for years; to be finished with school and all of the annoyances of the administration and his peers.

Reaching the dais, he simply stared at the man before him for a moment before holding his hand out before him and smiling. They shook hands quickly, wide smiles plastered to this faces as Neji released his hand and faced the crowd.

"Thank you, Shikamaru." He said softly into the microphone. "Hello friends and family. This journey has been a long and difficult one that spans not only this last four years but our entire educational career. If not for the insistence, encouragement, and love of the important people in each of our individual lives, none of us would be here today.

Thank you, to my family, all of my family" he glanced to his left where Shikamaru was sitting. "Without you, none of this would be possible you. These past four years have presented us with a lot of ups and downs and it's good to know that we had our families in our corner, supporting us along the way.

To my peers, The friendships that we have made here will last a lifetime and in the same way we have helped each other to survive and succeed these past years at the Academy and I hope we will continue to be there for each other, to support each other in future endeavors.

Hereafter, our lives will hold many surprises for us, but I'm sure that we will approach challenges with the same boldness and equanimity with which we tackle problems currently. The unknown of our future may seem frightening now, looming over us like a dark thundercloud, but we might find that it is just a light, spring rain that brings the tidings of a rainbow.

As I look over the many faces before me today, perceptions of individuals are washed away. I no longer see people as they were; I see them as they will be. So, rather than a young boy, failing all his classes, I see the next Hatake Sakumo, challenging rules by his bravery, the next Sarutobi Hizuren, making amazing discoveries. I know that this Academy holds the next decade's great business leaders, doctors, politicians, scientists, and stars, and I know that all of these graduates will contribute to the fabric of the future in some way.

Please remember that the road to success is not paved in gold but blood, sweat, and tears. Remember that, that road is a long and strenuous one, not easy to reach itself, never mind the journey you take once you reach it. So in times of despair, hardship and doubt, call to the forefront of your mind the words of W.C. Fields 'If at first you don't succeed, try, try again." He smirked before glancing to his left once more, noticing the matching smirk on his lover's face. "The rest of the quote is often forgotten, however, I'll make sure you all know it." He cleared his throat before looking over the crowd. "'If at first you don't succeed, try, try again. Then quit. There's no point in being a damn fool about it.'

Pave your own roads, don't follow the ones made for you by others.

Congratulations to the class of 2009"

Shikamaru sat back in his seat and bit back his smirk and mirthful laughter. '_Damn I love that boy'_

--

The rest of the ceremony was as long and drawn out as Shikamaru remembered his own to be and as administrators, city politicians, and more students made their way to the podium to speak, he found the highlight to be, as he was expecting, the boy sitting on the other side of the dais.

They really weren't saying much but he knew that everything being done was for the benefit of the parents and family members in the audience. He sighed softly as he shifted imperceptibly in his seat, wondering if when he was a parent, watching his child on their graduation day, if would be as bored as he was at that moment.

He sat up straight in his seat upon the announcement of diploma distribution, the valedictorian would, of course, be leading the line. He knew he would have to stand soon, to join line of esteemed guests who would be shaking the hands of the graduates.

He watched as Neji tilted his head back, his body poised as he stood. Those red painted lips slipped into a smile despite the fact that the black heels he was wearing were sinking into the mud of the field on which they were standing.

Neji walked down the line, shaking hands with the teacher presenting him diploma, numerous school principals, the mayor, and finally, Shikamaru.

Their hands lingered for moment longer than necessary, backing up the line of six hundred some odd students before those tiny, proud smiles appeared on their faces once more.

--

"…..Congratulations to the class of 2009!"

Shikamaru watched the sea of white and blue as the graduates threw their hats in the air but he noticed one individual still had his hat on his head, walking slowly towards him.

"You're supposed to throw your cap, you know; this is a celebration." He said as crossed his arms behind his head, watching the slim being before him shift his weight from one foot to the other before placing a delicate hand on one of those narrow hips.

"I don't recall you throwing _your_ cap last year."

The Nara smirked at the boy before wrapping his arms around that narrow waist and bringing his head down to join their lips in a soft kiss. At the insistence of the boy in his arms, he opened his mouth and gently snaked his tongue into the smaller's mouth before pulling back slightly.

He felt Neji rest his head upon his chest and pulled him back at arm's length.

"You're right, I didn't throw my cap last year," Neji smirked at him. "'Cause you threw it."

Neji tilted his head, the smirk changing into a smile. "Maybe I'm letting you return the favor."

"I'm not much for following tradition."

"One time won't kill you, Nara. Throw the cap."

Shikamaru smirked as he ripped the cap from Neji's head, a sea of chestnut hair surrounding them as he threw the last cap into the air.

"Congratulations on your graduation, babe."

--

My endings are always sort of....anticlimactic, aren't they?

Eh.

Well, once again. Congrats to all of us this year. ^_^

**Tell me how you fee****l **about this one....in a **review**!

And if you've **not yet voted** on the **poll**, please do.

-torib0o (06/16)


End file.
